In a mobile communication system, generally, in order for a macro-cell radio base station providing a public communication service to fairly respond to randomly occurring connection requests from mobile stations, when resources used by a macro-cell radio base station accommodating a certain mobile station exceed a certain value at the point of reception of a connection request from the mobile station, call proceeding processing, in which the connection request is rejected and the mobile station is instructed to transmit a connection request to another macro-cell radio base station, is executed.
The mobile communication system maintains the fairness, by such call proceeding processing, based on the logic that the mobile station to send a connection request firstly to a macro-cell radio base station can use resources of the macro-cell radio base station.